


Cuddles

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae loved to be pampered and cuddled. The members loved to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

_Leeteuk_

Donghae went to Leeteuk every time he had a particularly hard day. The leader would wrap him up in a blanket, hold him close and let him rant about the day’s hardships. The members complained about favoritism but when it came to Donghae, everyone gave in. Donghae went to Leeteuk to be babied.

_Heechul_

Heechul was too skinny for proper cuddling, so Donghae approached him for advice. He was the only one who could get away with putting his head on Heechul’s lap and come out of it alive. Heechul always patted Donghae’s head constantly and ran his hands through his hair. He would give him advice and talk to him freely about anything and everything under the sun. Donghae went to Heechul for relief.

_Han Geng/ Hankyung_

During their activities in China, he often felt lonely. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were always together, Zhou Mi was teaching Siwon mandarin and Hankyung babied Henry. He tried to be strong, but the constant phone calls of the members saying that they missed them made it hard.

Once Hankyung found him curled up on his bed, crying and he made sure Donghae never slept alone again. Hankyung wasn’t the best at cuddles, but he was warm and willing and that’s all Donghae wanted. Donghae went to Hankyung for familiarity.

_Yesung_

Donghae never actively searched for Yesung. The older man was kind, but he was also a little odd and probably not the best person to ask. But he gave warm hugs and warmer smiles and he knew exactly when Donghae needed one. Donghae went to Yesung for warmth.

_Kangin_

Kangin was by far the best in the group, for Donghae at least. Every time he missed his father or was sad in general, he would seek Kangin out. Kangin was big and warm and gave bear hugs tight enough to choke people. It was exactly what Donghae needed at times. (And if Kangin’s hugs reminded him of his father’s, that was just an added bonus.) Donghae went to Kangin for love.

_Shindong_

Shindong didn’t like cuddling, so they wrestled instead. It was easy for Donghae to take out all his frustrations because he knew he wouldn’t really hurt the big man. They rolled around until they were a breathless and sweaty mess. Donghae went to Shindong for laughter.

_Sungmin_

Sungmin was silent, but picked up on feelings and emotions quickly. Donghae would go to him and without any more delay; they would find themselves on the couch, under a blanket, watching a sappy romantic movie. Donghae goes to Sungmin for relaxation.

_Eunhyuk_

They were best friends and they fought constantly, but anyone could see the affection they had for each other. Every time Donghae was unable to sleep, he would drag his blanket to Eunhyuk’s room and make camp there. Used to his antics, Eunhyuk would just make space for him on his tiny bed and go back to sleep. Sometimes Donghae would sleep on top of him; sometimes he would squeeze in next to him, sometimes he would demand to be held because he was feeling lonely. But every time, Eunhyuk indulged him. Donghae went to Eunhyuk for comfort.

_Siwon_

Donghae never went to Siwon; it was always the other way around. But he never protested when the taller man wrapped his arms around him or carried him around. When Siwon was around, he always felt safe. Donghae went to Siwon for protection.

_Zhou Mi_

Zhou Mi was laughter and sunshine and endless legs. Whenever they were in China he would try their best to make them feel comfortable and at home. Zhou Mi loved hugs and Donghae loved Zhou Mi. Their height difference made it easy for them to wrap themselves around each other. Donghae went to Zhou Mi to brighten his day.

_Ryeowook_

At first, Donghae and Ryeowook didn’t get along. But then slowly, they became closer. He would tell the eternal maknae all his problems, seated in the kitchen while Ryeowook made comfort food. He was a good listener and at times had good advice to share. After they finished eating, he would send Donghae off with a hug and a kiss. Donghae went to Ryeowook to be pampered.

_Kibum_

Donghae loved Kibum because Kibum was shy and cute and called him hyung without any sarcasm. He also loved him because Kibum had great arms that made great pillows. Kibum always gave in to him with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips. Donghae went to Kibum for easy friendship.

_Kyuhyun and Henry_

Donghae loved the maknaes. He played games with them, pranked other people and generally had a lot of fun. He always cuddled them or pampered them when they were down and in return they did the same. He wanted to share the same love and values that his hyungs gave him and he hoped the maknaes would do the same for their dongsaengs.

 

Donghae was spoilt by his hyungs, which was no secret. But he gave as much as he received and for that he was loved even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
